Misunderstood
by Fenroar Greyfront
Summary: Oliver needs help with getting dressed for a date. Who better to ask for help from than Miley? OneShot Drabble Implied MxO


Haha, this just a little plot bunny that was bouncing around my head that I had to shoot. Enjoy!

Warnings: Nothing much, just certain implications.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Misunderstood **_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

"Don't be ridiculous! Fix up your tie, you donut!" Miley scolded.

Oliver frantically put his popped up collar down, and fixed his tie.

Miley smacked her head, and rolled her eyes.

"What am I saying? This is a date, not a wedding!" she reminded herself.

The boy had come over, begging for help on a date out with Becca. He didn't know what to wear or anything since they were dining out – and not at McDonalds.

"Didn't I say that already?" he muttered, and she glared, forcing his eyes to turn the other way.

"Hmm… alright, take the tie off," she ordered, and he began to fumble with it.

She scanned him, looking him up and down, scrutinizing his every being. He began to feel suffocated under her stare, and his palms became rather clammy.

"I guess we'll start off by taking that obnoxious belt off," she said, ordering him to pull it off. It was one of those belts with the beer bottle cap openers on it.

He smiled, and shrugged.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked, looking into his best friend's eyes.

"You're not going to a frat party, Oliver. You're going on a date!" she exclaimed making him jump.

"Alright, alright… a little pushy there, huh?" he asked, laughing nervously. "Why are you so nervous anyways?_ I'm_ the one going on the date here," he said while trying to pull the belt off.

She gave no reply when she watched him struggle with it.

He looked up after one last tug.

"It's stuck."

Miley rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"What d'you mean? It can't be stuck," she insisted, and he looked at her with a 'why don't you try it?' look.

"Why don't you try it?" he voiced, sarcastically.

"Fine. I will," she said.

Her perfectly manicured fingers wrapped around the end of his belt as she pulled on it.

"M – Miley, I – I didn't mean that," Oliver let out, blushing. She was so close to him, the sweet scent of her shampooed hair entrancing him. Her face was faced downwards, and was barely an inch away from his, almost daring him to make a move. He almost leant forward when she tugged painfully at his belt.

"Wait… almost got it…" she said, obviously not realizing what she was doing.

The brunette boy felt himself sweat, as he watched Miley fumble with his belt.

"Hey guys – whoa –!" Lily's voice came.

She'd walked into the door, and turned around, walking right out.

"Uh… sorry – was I interrupting something?" she asked, and Miley looked up, her nose bumping against Oliver's.

She took one step back with a blush.

"Uh – I – I was just helping Oliver take his belt off…" her voice trailed off into a whisper, as her face turned a deep shade of crimson red.

"Exactly!" Lily said from the hallway. "Uh… I'm just gonna wait for you guys – tell me when you're done stripping Oliver. I'll wait in the living room," the blonde said nervously, as she jumped down the stairs. "And shut the door next time, will ya?" she called from the living room.

Miley looked at Oliver with a deep blush and widened eyes.

Both were still a deep color of crimson red.

And…. silence followed.

"Well, good going, you donut! Now Lily thinks I was taking your clothes off!" Miley sighed as she walked out of her room.

"But – I – she – you –!"

He shut himself up. Technically she _had_ been taking his clothes off. But, being a donut, and a horny teenaged boy, what had happened was _obviously _his fault – even if it didn't make any sense.

He rolled his eyes and untucked his shirt, considering canceling his date with Becca. After that, he thought it would probably be a wise decision.

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**End**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hope you enjoyed that… please leave a review on your way out if you can!


End file.
